It is common for a person not to be able to accomplish critical tasks in a timely manner due to various circumstances out of his control. For example, unusually heavy traffic may prevent the person from picking up a child from daycare, purchasing a prescription, or buying an essential item. Currently such situations can be resolved by making telephone calls to family members or friends to see if they are available to assist in accomplishing time critical tasks. This approach is time consuming and inefficient under the circumstances.